pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Edge's Aerodactyl
Category: } |evolution=1 |firststagename=Old Amber |secondstagename=Aerodactyl |gender = Male |ability = |epnum = TBA |epname = TBA |firstevoep = TBA |firstevoname = TBA |prevonum = Bag Old Amber Sprite |evo1num = 142 |current = With Edge }} Edge's Aerodactyl (Japanese: えっじプテラ Etsuji's Ptera) is the sixth Pokémon that Edge captured after embarking on his journey, and his seventh overall. 'History' 'Kanto' When Edge first met (not knowing the latter was the leader of , he gave Edge an ancient fossil known as the , which contained a DNA sample of an ancient, now extinct Pokémon, as a reward for stopping two wild that were causing a fire at the . When Edge later encountered at , they were faced with the , which was under the control of Team Rocket. After Edge's Gyarados was unable to defeat the Legendary , and Blaine realized that to stand a chance against the Pokémon, they needed a Flying-type of their own. When seeing Edge's Old Amber, Blaine sent him to the Island's laboratory, where Edge was able to revive the Amber into an Aerodactyl. Defeated by Moltres, Blaine struggles valiantly as he reaffirms his urgent mission: to capture his escaped creation, . Just as Moltres attempts to finish him off, Edge makes his appearance and rescues Blaine with Aerodactyl; the congratulating Edge on his success. Countering Moltres's attack, Aerodactyl succeeds in crippling Moltres's left wing with Hyper Beam, and the Rocket grunts beat a hasty retreat. When Edge later met up with Blaine again, he joined him in a battle against the Legendary Genetic Pokémon . Although Mewtwo seemed practically impossible to stop, Edge finally managed to use Aerodactyl to glide through Mewtwo's tornado in order to get close enough to send Pikachu in with Blaine's , successfully catching Mewtwo. Aerodactyl battled against Giovanni at the . When Edge was pushed into a corner, he managed to call Aerodactyl out and attack Giovanni's with Hyper Beam, knocking him out. Giovanni then switched to his type specialty of Pokémon and had his use to take Aerodactyl out of the fight. 'Two Years Later' Edge tried to get Aerodactyl to fly him away from the , but he was stopped by 's . He was then defeated alongside the rest of his teammates. 'Crisis of Deoxys' Aerodactyl battled alongside Pikachu as his last two Pokémon in his battle against Robyn. Edge had Aerodactyl use on Pinsir, which dealt no recoil damage due to his Ability. Aerodactyl followed up with on Pinsir, so Robyn switched him out for Rhydon. Seeing an opening, Edge has Pikachu attack Machamp with . To Edge's surprise, the attack is suddenly redirected. Robyn smirks and reveals that Rhydon has the Ability, which causes all moves to be redirected towards him. Since Pikachu's Electric attacks had no effect, Pikachu jumps into the air and delivers an onto Machamp's head. The battle then ends in a tie. Later, Edge sent Aerodactyl out in his battle against . However, the DNA Pokémon proved to be too strong for the Fossil Pokémon, as he was first badly slugged by Deoxys's powerful punch and then had his wings pierced by Attack Forme Deoxys's tentacles. He was soon nearly killed along with Edge's other Pokémon while defending his Trainer from Deoxys's . Due to his injuries, Aerodactyl had to remain in his afterwards, and as a result, Edge had to temporarily trade Robyn's Charizard into his team to use as transportation, as Aerodactyl could not fly in his current condition. Later, Aerodactyl was seen joining Edge's other Pokémon, Robyn's Charizard, and Chuchu to take down the ten that had placed inside the Team Rocket airship that were set to . 'Personality and Characteristics' Aerodactyl appears to love the outside world, as the first thing he did when he got resurrected was to look outside through the window in Blaine's laboratory. He is shown to be reckless as he often rushes into situations without giving it much thought or concern. He is also very generous as he rushed to help and Edge even though they'd just met moments earlier. 'Moves used' Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Rock-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Fossil Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are not part of an evolutionary line